Comics and Videos
by crystal-rose-20
Summary: David managed from some twist of fate to survive the night at the Emerson's and with a little help resurrect Dwayne now with a truce with the Frog brothers they are running Max Video while someone has bought the old Frog's Comics and they aren't that bad looking. Can the boys possibly find love or with the girls even after they learn who the girls really are.
1. Prologue

Comics and Videos

Disclaimer: I do not own Anyone but my original characters Reign and Briar

Summery: David managed from some twist of fate to survive the night at the Emerson's and with a little help resurrect Dwayne now with a truce with the Frog brothers they are running Max Video while someone has bought the old Frog's Comics and they aren't that bad looking. Can the boys possibly find love or with the girls even after they learn who the girls really are.

Chapter One: Prologue

It's been years since that night at the Emerson's when David was ran through with the antlers that thankfully missed his heart and Dwayne was electrocuted to where he blew to tiny pieces. When he had woken up underground David had been angry didn't they realize that him not blowing up or bursting into to flames means he wasn't really dead amatures. So he had to claw his way up to the top looking arround he saw that he was in the middle of the desert so taking flight he had gone back to his cave alone. Gone they were all gone Max his so called father and his brothers Max he could give a crap about but his brothers they he would miss. He didn't even try to wipe the tears when they fell as he looked around the cave he couldn't stay there not with out them looking around he noticed one thing. On the ground was Dwayne's earring a piece of his ear still attached he guessed they had gathered up the pieces and dumped them here like trash. Pocketing the earring David left not knowing where he was going until he ended up at Max's old house and sitting on the porch was none other than the hell beast thorne. When the beast recognised him it whined and ran up licking his fingers " Its alright buddy you can stay with me. " so thorne became his hell hound guarding him during the daylight as he hunted at night. He toyed with the Idea of making new brothers and getting revenge against the Emersons and the Frogs but his sire had advised against it. Everyone had believed that Max was David's sire but that was wrong he had sired the others but not David the Widow Johnson had sired david. Long ago when he lived as David O'Connor a nobleman disowned son because he liked the drink and women to much he had been in a bar when the widow who at the time was a beautiful woman lured him to the alley and turned him. Later he had gotten tired of the widowed and left thats when he had met of with Max and Dwayne and decided to join them it was years later they met and turned Marko and Paul.

It was years after that David was caught feeding by the Frog brothers and the littlest Emerson to say they were shocked to see him alive was an understatement. Not wanting to fight them he managed to make a deal he wouldn't feed off them or harm the Emersons in anyway if they would let him be. They didn't want to do it but since he hadn't come after them in all this time they decided to give him a chance and told him if he turned anyone he would have to keep them in line as well or else they were dead. For awhile David decided to travel the world something he hadn't done since he stopped with the Widow in Santa Carla on his travels he met a young gyspie woman. He had cornered her for his meal but she had begged him to spare her and she would give him what ever he wanted at first he laughed saying unless she could bring back the dead he doubted that. However when she confirmed she could he stalled he then told her about his brothers and what had happened to them fear swelled with in her when she told him unless he had a piece of them she could not bring them back. Digging into his pocket he produced Dwayne's earring with the chunk of ear attached asking if that was enough when she nodded he sighed in relief. If he could not get all of his brothers at least he could get one she told him he would have to re turn his brother as the spell would only bring back humans but David didn't mind. So it was with a happier out look and his new restored return brother that David and Dwayne returned to Santa Carla looking to restart over. Thankfully David didn't have to tell Dwayne about his deal with the Emersons and Frog brothers as upon his return they had all decided to move. David later found out it was because Sam had been turned thanks to the Widow along with his grandfather so the Emersons had left to get away from bad memories. The Frog brothers though had gotten a job hunting for the president in Washington D.C. so the comic store was now fully in the hands of their parents. Relizing they would need money David and Dwayne came up with an idea as David contacted the Frog brothers and got them to make it legal for him to ' inherit ' Video Max and all of the funds Max had left behind claiming him and Dwayne as his sons. They had even managed to claim them the grandson's of the Widow Johnson earning all of her money that was left from her demise and giving David and Dwayne a last name.

So after a little remodeling Video Max had now become Rated DD Videos the best place to get horror movies in town. They had a whole section just on vampires with signed framed movie posters on the walls. Every time a new vampire movie came out the boys would close up show and go to hollywood to get the stars to sign a poster they would order in advance. It was strange yet some how accepted that the boys running the store never seemed to age and they were to frightened of them to bring it up. The locals knew they were not human but as long as they weren't their next meal they weren't going to say anything who would believe them anyway. Eventually they notice that with out the Frog brothers there to run it for them the comic store was going under to where the bank had to step in and forclose on it. The Frogs had to sell off every last comic they had and what they didn't sell was boxed up and sent to their sons as they to disappeared from Santa Carla leaving the comic book store empty for a long time until the arrival of two girls fresh out of school one summer day. This my dears is where our story takes place.

_( Well here is my new Lost Boys story yes I am re-using Reign but I will be changing her eyes no Tempest will not be in this or any of the other Oc's. But I will be having a new Character Briar for Dwayne. I am warning you know the boys maybe be slightly out of character but I figured with what they wen't through they might just have come out a little changed from this so if you don't like it don't read it. :P Next Chapter: A New Start )_


	2. A New Start

Comics and Videos

Disclaimer: I do not own Anyone but my original characters Reign and Briar

Summery: David managed from some twist of fate to survive the night at the Emerson's and with a little help resurrect Dwayne now with a truce with the Frog brothers they are running Max Video while someone has bought the old Frog's Comics and they aren't that bad looking. Can the boys possibly find love or with the girls even after they learn who the girls really are.

Chapter Two: A New Start

Reign was looking out the window watching the scenery flashing by as her sister Briar drove their jeep. They were heading to the old family home back in good old Santa Carla murder capital of the world as their dear old uncles Edgar and Alan use to tell them. They were to move into their great grandfather's old house which had been redone just for them a graduation gift from their grandmother. Of course their parents weren't to happy about them living here but when uncle Edgar had offered them the old comic store the girls had jumped at the chance. The girls loved comics but they each differed in their favorites Briar tended to love the good old fashion super hero comics why Reign loved the Japanese manga. Reign was the youngest and unfortunately the smallest of the sisters Briar was a year older. Reign turned to look at her sister taking in her features sadly her sister was an albino no body could figure out where it came from. Both girls had very pale skin but only Briar had the platinum white blonde hair with the creepy neon violet eyes she was rather gorgeous regardless. Reign took more after their grandma Lucy with her crimson red hair but it curled wildly like their mother Star and she had their dad Micheal's blue-green eyes. Yep that's right Briar and Reign were the only children of Micheal and Star Emerson but what no one new was Star was descended by gypsies. The girls had special gifts that was hard to explain it was because of these gifts that they had to live home. Briar had it easy her gift was simple she had the gift of empathy making it able for her to sense other peoples emotions. This she channeled through tarot readings to help people she the choices they already made in their hearts and refused to see. Reign's gift was harder she had the gift of site not only could she see things of what was to happen but she could see spirits of course the dreams only happened at night in her sleep the ghost were everywhere.

When they arrived at the house they immediately started taking in clothes and knick-knacks in to explore their new home. The old house had been completely destroyed and so Nana Lucy had to rebuild the whole thing for their insurance. Of course the girls new the stories of what had happened Great Grandpa had been turned into a vampire as had Uncle Sam by the Widow Johnson. The house was already in disrepair from the battle with the Lost Boys so the battle against their turned family had been the last straw. The poor house couldn't take it and collapsed in on its self but the house Nana Lucy had built in its stead was beautiful it looked like an old rustic ranch house. Most of the living room had a cabin feel to it done in dark forest greens and chocolate browns the dining room pretty much matched with antler horned chandeliers. The kitchen was a modern kitchen done almost completely in steal with chocolate chestnut cabinets and forest green granite tops. From the back yard was completely dominated by the waterfall grotto pool with separated hot tub. As the girls went upstairs to look at the rooms they were pleasantly surprised as their was two room with attached baths one was the master bedroom while the other was suppose to be the guest sweet. The two rooms on either side of the only other bathroom was obviously uncle Sam and Dads old rooms. The Master walls were a lovely baby blue while the Sweet was in a rose red so Reign took the master while Briar took the sweet decided to make their other rooms guest rooms an have them redone in yellow. Knowing they would have to camp out before the moving trucks came they decided to go check the comic store and see what work needed to be done.

It was hard to work through the crowds at night but eventually they came to the store they were told it would be across from Video Max but Video Max was no longer there. It seems someone had bought the place and renamed it Rated DD Video causing Reign to laugh " I wonder if they are an adult video store with a name like that? ". Briar just elbowed her as she unlocked the gates to the comic store and walked in. The whole place was out of date and covered in dust " Man this place is gonna need a lot of work. Ill call the contractors tomorrow we'll need to think of a new name to I was thinking we could add another floor up there and sell merchandise. " Reign nodded at Briar's idea " Yeah but I don't like the gate think I wanna close that off with a glass front and actual door we are to open for theft this way. I can paint the walls with a comic scene Murial of the boardwalk hows that sound I know we can do it of Vampires like the stories of the Lost Boys. " Briar laughed they had always loved to hear about their mothers time with the Lost Boys. She had always felt guilty for what had happened to them if she had known Max was the head vampire and not David she would of told Micheal so only Max would of Died and then run off with him. She had always said how David and Dwayne had been like big brothers to her and their older brother Laddie. " That's a great Idea you can do the hole cave thing down here with the noodles when they tried to turn dad. Upstairs you can do the final show down at great grandpa and at the office you can do the beach party were dad found out what they are. " Briar loved her sisters art work she had been trying to convince her sister for years to start her on comic book maybe running this store would inspire her to do so. " We need a new name we aren't Frogs though. " Reign looked over at the video store she could just picture the days when the Lost Boys would come roaring on their motor cycles her mother of the back of one as her dad chased them down on his pathetic bike. " Lost Girls Comics. " Briar smiled and through her arm about her little sister's shoulders and nodded. " I love it kiddo come on lets lock up grab a pizza and head home. We gotta call mom and let her and dad know we made it safely and didn't encounter any vampires. " Reign laughed as her sister ushered her out to lock up the gates.

_( Well here are the girls next chapter: Old Enemies Cross Paths )_


	3. Old Enemies Cross Paths

Comics and Videos

Disclaimer: I do not own Anyone but my original characters Reign and Briar

Summery: David managed from some twist of fate to survive the night at the Emerson's and with a little help resurrect Dwayne now with a truce with the Frog brothers they are running Max Video while someone has bought the old Frog's Comics and they aren't that bad looking. Can the boys possibly find love or with the girls even after they learn who the girls really are.

Chapter Three: Old Enemies Cross Paths

For three months David and Dwayne had heard and watched as the old comic store was worked on. But what really caught their eyes was when the new sign declaring Lost Girls Comics went up in bright red neon letters with a blue neon motorcycle. Looking at each other they were both obviously in shock the words Lost Girls even had fangs coming out of the L and the S at the end. Stomping across the walk they entered the store shocked the door was open and were even more surprised by the mural on the walls. It was the tempting of Micheal the whole scene it was like a comic strip from David's words " How are those maggots Micheal?" to Star's warning of "It's Blood." and Micheal's " Yeah Right.". But what was more shocking was that it was actually David and Dwayne's faces of course the faces of Paul and Marko were blank. " Hope you don't mind I told Reign she should of asked but she's stubborn." Both vampires turned around to see a young woman with hair as white as David's that fell down her back in waves with disturbing violet eyes. Dwayne raised an eyebrow " What do you mean hope you don't mind? " Briar nodded to his and David's faces. " She saw you two on the boardwalk a few days a go when she was drawing out the designs for the walls and decided you two would be perfect for two of the vampires. She calls it the Tempting of Micheal pretty good huh she still needs faces for the last two though. "

David didn't know what to say " Interesting story she come up with that to? " Briar was about to answer when a voice coming down the stairs answered instead. " No it's an old family story that our mother use to tell us. Hi I'm Reign I see you already met my older sister. Welcome to Lost Girls your the guys who run Rated DD right. Love the name so who's the perv that came up with that? ". David smirked as the girl joined her sister she didn't look much older than eighteen but looks could be deceiving. After all David and Dwayne were combined older than twelve hundred years old. " I came up with it actually but I didn't mean it in a dirty way that's just a bonus. Our names are David and Dwayne double d just sounded a lot better than Johnson Video. " He watched as Reign giggled. " So you said this was a story your mother use to tell you? Kinda cryptic isn't it to tell your kids about a vampire story." Reign shrugged. " I always thought it was kinda of romantic myself boy falls in love with girl finds out girl is turning into a vampire and he was tricked to turning as well. Boy fights vampire coven to save himself and girl It's sort of a spiced up version of how our parents met. " David and Dwayne's eyebrows went up at this. " How did they meet? " David looked at the girls they looked nothing like Star and Micheal they couldn't be their kids could they?

" Our mom use to be involved with this biker gang called the Lost Boys it was basically four guys our mom and our older adopted brother Laddie. Our dad moved here with our grandmother and uncle Sam and fell for our mom but the gang didn't want our mother around him unless he was part of the gang. Dad tried to join but in the end decided against it so he ended up fighting the gang for mom's and Laddie's freedom with uncle Sam and our uncles Allan and Edgar Frog. Turned out the leader of the gang was our grandmothers new boyfriend to the whole time they thought it was one of the guys mom still feels bad they died when they didn't have to. She kinda did love them like brothers. " Dwayne grabbed onto David's shoulder both of them didn't know what to think. " Your last name it wouldn't be Emerson would it ?" When both girls smiled and nodded. Dwayne growled he was ready to attack when he heard David's voice in his head. * Dwayne no we can't attack them. * Dwayne turned an angry stare to his brother. * Why not they are Emerson's kids and they killed Marko and Paul. They killed me and tried to kill you.* David shook his head at them. * I made a deal with those to wanna be vamp hunters I wouldn't harm them or seek revenge on the Emersons and they would leave me and anyone I turned in peace.* Dwayne growled but knew he couldn't break David's promise. With Max gone David was the knew head vampire and he owed him for bringing him back.

" You guys ok you look kinda mad. Look I'm sorry I didn't ask to use your faces but I thought you know if you were on the walls that might help you guys out to. You know people would see you on our walls and then go to your shop. " David looked at Reign and waved her off. " It cool but if your looking for two other vamp faces here. " David reached into his pocket and pulled at an old picture of Marko and Paul that he had drawn a long time ago. " These are two of our brothers they um died awhile ago. Marko was killed by some punk and Paul died in a fight gone wrong. " Reign took the picture and looked it over. " They are perfect. You got some talent your self. You wanna help me finish up I've got most of it done and if you love down here you should see upstairs and the office." David nodded he was curious looking to Dwayne he sent him a mental message of * Behave * before following the petite girl upstairs. " I'm sorry to hear about your other brothers how long ago did they pass? " Dwayne looked at Briar trying to stay calm. " Seems like yesterday. It was the same day they both past the fight was because of Marko's death. We went to get revenge I almost died as well so did David but thanks to his quick thinking he survived and was able to help me. " He didn't know why he was saying this to her maybe he was hoping she would feel guilty. " I'm sorry that's awful but at least you and David still have each other right ?" Dwayne nodded. " So this store you um bought it off your uncles then huh? " Briar moved her hand in a kinda motion. " More like they gave it to us as a gift when we inherited Grandma's house they figured if we were gonna live here we would need a job. We kinda got our love of comics from them so they knew we would get the place back to it's former glory. So what about you when did you guys buy Max Video?"

Dwayne shrugged. " Didn't we inherited from our dad he died the same night as well killed but some crazy old geezer in a jeep. But we didn't care for him much he was a jerk anyway wasn't even our real dad more like a foster dad. Basically wouldn't even let us live with him we had to live somewhere else til he died then we got the house to hell even his dog. " He was so busy looking at the mural and talking he didn't notice Briar's eyes widen from shock. * There was no way my mom said they had all died but how could hey have inherited the video store. * " Your dad his name was Max Johnson? " Dwayne looked at her and shrugged. " Yeah sure why not." Briar gave a nervous smile " You wouldn't of been related to the widow Johnson would you she use to date our great grandfather." Dwayne nodded " Yeah she was our grandmother I think. I never really met her David did though." Briar nodded and started backing up. " Wow look at the time me and Reign don't wanna keep you guys from your own store. " Briar turned and headed up stairs Dwayne at her heels. He noticed the final battle scene cringing as he saw himself being electrocuted and rushed into the office where Reign was working on Micheal's initiation night. " Reign I think we've kept the boys away from there own store long enough besides its late and you've worked hard. Maybe we should call it a night and head home all that needs done is the other to vamps faces anyway and you can do that tomorrow before the merchandize arrives. " Reign gave her sister a look and using the one gift they shared opened her mind to her sister. * whats going on? You look like you've seen a ghost. * Briar moved closer to her sister trying to urge her with out looking rushed to start cleaning up some. * I did. It's them Reign they are two of the lost boys. They didn't all die mom was wrong. We need to get a hold of uncle Edgar. I would say mom but she and dad would make us come home.* Reign looked at the boys before smiling as politely as she could. " Briar's right we shouldn't keep you. It was nice meeting you both though. "

David wasn't a fool he knew something was up as he smirk and nodded. " We'll just see ourselves out then. I hope to see ya around. " Turning with his brother he looked at the wall one last time. * what's going on what did you say to the other one down stairs Dwayne? * David said as he pushed his brother more forcibly out the door than he needed to. * Nothing she asked how we got the store I told her we inherited from our dad like we tell everyone. * David growled as they were walking across the walk before smacking his brother in the head. " Damn it Dwayne if they know the story don't you think they would of known that the head vamp owned Video Max." Dwayne shook his head. " She seemed to believe it was a fancied up gang banger story she probably just thinks we are gang bangers." David rolled his eyes " Yeah or she was making it seem like a fairy tale cause they didn't know we were the vampires they were talking about and didn't wanna seem nuts for believing in such things. "Dwayne cursed. " What are we gonna do man? " David sighed. " Nothing look as long as we don't cause them any harm the Emerson's and the Frog's won't come after us that was the deal. Shame though that red head was kinda cute." Dwayne nodded and smirked. " Blonde wasn't that bad either. "

Reign was watching from the window as the boys argued outside their video store while Briar was on her cell with uncle Edgar. " Yeah so we have nothing to worry about then. Well that's a load off how come you didn't tell us they were alive. Oh well ok yes yes uncle Edgar we'll be careful. Yes if they try anything we'll call you. No don't tell mom and dad we will I promise we will once we're sure their no threat. Well if they are a threat we'll just head home or call you for back up like I promised. Bye love ya to." Reign turned to her sister as she hung up the phone. " Their the lost boys alright according to uncle Edgar David was the leader and Dwayne his right hand man. David he knew survived apparently the antlers missed his heart and he never told mom and dad cause David promised to leave our family alone. Dwayne he said died so he has no idea how he's back but if he's following David he doesn't think he's threat. " Briar came to the window watching as the boys glanced at their store one last time before going into theirs. " How come he didn't tell us David was alive? " Reign moved to the wall starting on Paul and Marko's faces now with something to go bye she was determined to finish. " Well he figured he left I guess he didn't expect for them to use the stuff he set up for them to actually settle back into life here. He honestly didn't know shame mom was right their hot epically Dwayne I love a man with muscles who still won't wear a shirt and he kept his hair long. " Dwayne had refused to change his style much he still wore jeans with boots but now he had a ton of wife beaters and leather vest he wore for tops. " Yeah and David kept the mullet it might be old fashion but on him it looks great. " David hadn't changed at all he still wore the same things he always did black t-shirts,jeans,biker boots, leather jacket, Leather gloves, and wool trench. Both still wore their earrings as well the feather with silver metal strips and the brass chained fang. " You know mom always said despite them being vampires they were great guys. Maybe we could get to know them come on you always loved David's sarcasm and his tricks he played on dad. Plus Dwayne is totally my type he's quiet yet has this strong presence about him I bet I could get him to open up. " Reign looked at her sister like she was crazy. " Briar we're Emersons and they know that they aren't gonna want us. Besides if dad found out he would kill us and them you know he would. " Briar nodded but smirked. " So we are checking out their store tomorrow night right?" Reign smiled and nodded.

_( We'll incase you did read the last chapter before I went back and edited this chapter was gonna be fresh meat but what came out didn't fit the chapter so I went back and changed that info to fit the new title. Anyway next chapter: Getting to Know You )_


	4. Getting to Know You

Comics and Videos

Disclaimer: I do not own Anyone but my original characters Reign and Briar

Summery: David managed from some twist of fate to survive the night at the Emerson's and with a little help resurrect Dwayne now with a truce with the Frog brothers they are running Max Video while someone has bought the old Frog's Comics and they aren't that bad looking. Can the boys possibly find love or with the girls even after they learn who the girls really are.

Chapter Four: Getting to Know You

The next day the girls were pretty wanting to get everything done Reign had stayed a good five hours finishing the walls putting Marko and Paul's faces. It was pretty early that morning that the trucks arrived with their merchandize so the whole morning was spent doing inventory and organizing. By the afternoon they had run off a million flyers and where putting them up in the other stores windows and handing them out to the locals and tourist. It was at sunset win the sound of motorcycles reached their ears as they turned to see David and Dwayne parking their bikes. Long gone was the triumphs stolen by the girls family in fact the girls had brought two with them when they moved. Now the boys were riding classic Harley Davidson's and boy where they beauty's as the girls approached staring at them in awe. " Oh my god these are nineteen eighty-seven sportsters these are amazing." David and Dwayne just smirked as they turned the bikes off and dismounted. " Girls who know their bikes boy is that a turn on." David winked at Reign. " Well I would hope so since we've been taking such good care of your old triumphs. " Reign gave him a wicked little smile as David and Dwayne cursed. " Well you figured it out after all I guess we can expect a couple of Frogs with Mummy and Daddy to come knockin." David growled. Reign and Briar shook their heads " No we know about the deal and we don't plan to tell our parents. Besides that was them you've done nothing to us as long as we don't end up on the menu your cool." Briar said with a wink. Dwayne approached the doors to his and David's shop unlocking it as the girls followed them in. " So why are you girls here checking out the competition? " Dwayne mumbled as he leaned against the counter while David went behind it to check the books for that day. " No actually we wanted to first see if we could put our flyer in your window then wanted to see if you wanted to play hooky. We haven't had a chance to explore the boardwalk yet and who better to show us around then the two who've lived here the longest." Reign said jumping up on the counter kicking her feet.

David looked up with a raised eyebrow " You know what we are what we did and you want to hang out with us? I don't think the parentals would approve munchin. " He laughed when she reached over and slugged him in the arm " Watch who your calling a munchin blondie.". David leaned over the counter his silvery blue eyes meeting her greenish blue " Alright no short jokes. Yet seriously why hang with us when you know what we are and what we're capable of?" Briar was looking through one of the bargin bins. " Cause mom told us you weren't really that bad unless someone ticked you off that is." Dwayne came up next to her and snorted. " Yeah right Star wouldn't say that she's the reason for what happened. " Briar looked up at him. " So she didn't wanna be a vampire mom didn't have the stomach for it. She is sorry for it you know if she had known Max was the head she would of killed him and told them to leave you alone while her and dad took off. " Dwayne growled and gave her a hard look. " Oh poor Star feels guilty about what she did. That makes my poor dead heart feel better. " Briar sighed. " Look you can hate her and dad if you want but me and Reign aren't them. We really wanna just get along and maybe be friends please. " Dwayne turned to look at David. * What do you think? Should we trust them? * David smirked and thought it over. * You know it would be great revenge if they fell for us and turned of their own free will*. Dwayne smiled at the plan forming in his brother's mind " Yeah alright let me and David call in some workers to take our shifts and we'll meet you at the carousel. " Briar and Reign smiled as they handed the boys a flyer for their window before taking off to hand out the rest before heading to the carousel.

Briar looked at her sister who was biting her lip " Bea you know their probably gonna try to turn us in revenge don't you?" Briar nodded throwing an arm around her shoulders. " Yeah Rae but maybe if we're lucky we can get them to fall for us you think?" Reign looked up and smiled. " I hope so I don't know why but I just feel this connection with David. " Briar nodded she felt the same way with Dwayne. The girls must of waiting an hour before they saw the guys approaching them " Have trouble getting someone to come in? We almost thought you changed your minds." David pulled out a cigarette and lit it. " Fucking lazy ass kids they want the jobs for the money and don't wanna come in. So what you wanna to first red?" Reign just shrugged her shoulders. " We could take them on the roller coaster haven't been on that in years." Briar saw Reign's face actually get paler " I don't think that's a good idea Reign is terrified of heights guys. ". David looked at Reign and laughed " Is wittle wed all scared of the big bad woller coaster. Come on don't be a pussy. " Reign looked at him before lifted her nose in the air and stomping to the roller coaster her sister right behind her. " You don't have to do this Rae. " Reign looked at her sister * Yes I do Reign he'll never respect me if I let fear rule me. I'll be no better than mom and dad in his eyes.* Briar nodded. David and Dwayne followed it was clear they were expecting Reign to chicken out as they were snickering. Somehow though Reign found herself sitting next to David why Dwayne and Briar sat in the seat behind them. " Well I'm impressed you are obviously scared to death but your going through with this." Reign tried to offer a smug smirk but it came out more a nervous grimace. David chuckled he had no idea what possessed him as he put his arm around her shoulders " Relax it's really not that bad and I'm right here. Remember I promised not to harm you." Reign leaned close to him griping his wool trench coat as they started to move.

Dwayne leaned over and to Briar and nudged her " Why is she so afraid of heights? Is it cause she's so short? " He had hoped to make her laugh but all he got was a dirty look. " No when we were little uncle Edgar and uncle Allan thought it would be funny to throw her into our pool with out her floaties. She was just learning how to swim so with out those she shank to the bottom if it hadn't of been for dad she would of drowned. So she's kinda been afraid of heights and deep water ever since she still doesn't swim very well. " Dwayne hearing the growl behind them knew David had heard. " Why would they do that to a small child. Even we aren't that bad we might of taken Laddie and fed him blood but we never tortured him. Hell we practically spoiled the boy. " Briar smiled up at him. " I know mom and Laddie told us. Don't worry mom let them have it in fact most of our fears are because of Uncle Edgar and Uncle Allan. They wanted to toughen us up they said so if we came across a blood sucker we would have no fear. What they didn't realize til it was too late they cause more damage then they helped. " Dwayne looked at Briar and raised an eyebrow. " What else are you two afraid of? " Briar held up a hand and started counting off. " Well Rae is Heights, Deep Water, and Snakes. I'm afraid of Inclosed Spaces, Clowns and Spiders. " Dwayne snorted " Ok I have to ask why clowns? ". He noticed Briar shiver before answering " IT ". He nodded understanding that movie was pretty creepy. Before he could answer they had gotten to the first drop and Reign had let out a scream that had his and David's ears ringing. * My God shes like a fucking banshee. Great Idea teasing her onto the Roller Coaster dumbass. *. David reached over placing a hand over the still screaming Reign's mouth * Shut up I've got it worse than you I'm the one right next to her.*. Briar was just laughing and holding her ears " TOLD YA WE SHOULDN'T DO THIS. REIGN USE TO COMPETE IN CHOIR COMPETITIONS SHE KNOWS HOW TO PROJECT."

Not quickly enough for the boys the ride was over and thankfully for the minutes of the ride Reign had gone horse and couldn't scream anymore. David actually felt kinda bad she was shaking so bad as she was trying to get off. So he just picked her up and carried her to the nearest bench to calm down " Look um I'm sorry alright I won't make you go on it again. " Reign looked up at him and smiled. " It's alright I'm sorry about your ears are they still ringing?" David sat down lightening another cigarette and smiled blowing the smoke out. " No I think I kinda got use to it in the loop de loop. " Reign blushed and covered her face " You know I would say those things will kill ya but I guess with you that's a mute point. " David just wiggled his eyebrows before taking another drag. " Where did Dwayne and my sister go? " David pointed a stand where they were both trying to distract the other from hitting bottles. " You want to play one I'll win you a nice bear? " Reign raised an eyebrow " Like I can't win one on my own please. I don't need some big strong vamp to do it for me." David smiled and leaned back finishing his cigarette. " Your loss doll." He watch as on still shaky legs she headed for the sledge hammer game " Where you going?". Reign turned to him and shrugged " I'm gonna win me a bear your welcome to try if you want. " David stood up and looked down at her trying to look intimidating. " Vampire sweetheart there is no try. I could send the bell into orbit if I wished. " Reign just pulled him to the game and handed him the hammer. " Prove it and remember I get the bear." David shook his head as he took off his coats handing them to her as he got ready to swing. " Start picking one out babe."

Briar growled as she missed again while Dwayne got the bottles dead on. " I thought growling was my thing. Don't feel bad your a chick your arm isn't strong enough to throw properly." Briar gave him a disgusted look. " Ok that shit might have flown back in what the eighteen hundreds where your from but here in this time a woman can do what ever a man can do sometimes better. " This time as she threw a ball she smiled when she managed to knock the bottles down. Dwayne smiled as he knocked his own bottles down " nineteen seventy-six actually when I believe woman were fighting for the right to vote. " Briar looked at him and smiled. " Wow you look pretty good for an old man. So how did you survive I could of sworn uncle Edgar said uncle Sam fried your ass." Dwayne tensed and managed to miss as Briar didn't. " He did I actually exploded into a dozen pieces. David managed to find my earring though with a piece of my ear when he came across a gypsie he made a deal. He'd spare her life if she gave me back mine of course I came back human but a quick drink of David's blood and a good kill later I was back to being a vamp." Briar looked at him as she threw her last ball and missed before turning to lean against the counter. " Why be a vampire again if you could of been human?" Dwayne threw his last ball and smiled when he realized he won and caged Briar inside his arms. " Because I like being a vampire more and cause I owed it to David for bringing me back. He's been more a brother to me than a friend now pick something out. " Briar looked around and pointed to a stuffed black monkey when the guy winked as he handed it to her she heard Dwayne growl.

Soon it was time for them to call it a night as the sun would be rising and the girls didn't want the guys to burn. So they walked them to their bikes " You want a ride home ?" David asked as he started up his bike. Reign shook her head no " We brought the jeep so we got a ride. " David nodded before grabbing Reign and pulling her close. Reign thought he was gonna kiss her but all he did was whisper " Good luck with your opening tomorrow." Reign glared at him before stomping off to her and her sister's shop to get her things David laughing after her. " That was cold man you hurt her wittle feelings. " Dwayne laughed earning a punch in the arm from her sister. " It's not funny way to go assholes you know our uncles weren't the only ones to damage us. I guess mom was wrong about you two and dad was right Vampires really are monsters. " Briar made to storm off but Dwayne grabbed her arm. " You know it's really not smart to piss vampires off. " Briar just pulled her arm from his and smirked " Aww but you can't do anything to us remember. Unless you want us to call up dear old uncle Edgar and his brother. " Dwayne clenched his jaw. " That's what I thought. Oh by the way Reign had an abusive boyfriend before we moved here treated her just like David did. So what ever plan you had to win us over you just screwed your chances. " With that she continued after her sister. David cursed as they headed for their beach house as David and Dwayne both tried to think of a way to get back on the girls good sides this was the only chance they had for revenge and hey as a bonus they would get a couple of mates out of it. They didn't know what it was about those girls they just couldn't let them go.

_( Sorry about the confusion off the chapter Princesses and Unicorns. I was tired when I loaded it up it was actually for an Alice in Wonderland story I am writing at the same time as this one and accidentally put it on the wrong story. Ive fixed it now though and here is your real chapter four. Next Chapter: In the Dog House ) _


	5. In the Dog House

Comics and Videos

Disclaimer: I do not own Anyone but my original characters Reign and Briar

Summery: David managed from some twist of fate to survive the night at the Emerson's and with a little help resurrect Dwayne now with a truce with the Frog brothers they are running Max Video while someone has bought the old Frog's Comics and they aren't that bad looking. Can the boys possibly find love or with the girls even after they learn who the girls really are.

Chapter Five: In the Dog House

For days David and Dwayne had been trying to apologize but it wasn't working. They had tried everything they sent roses and chocolates that just ended in the trash bin an hour later. They tried to call or talk to them they were ignored or hung up on. Hell they even tried to go to their store's grand opening but the girls had locked themselves up in their office until the boys had left. They didn't know what to do but they didn't want to give up yet of course they had let themselves believe it was because they wanted this revenge. They weren't attracted to the girls at all no. Dwayne was running a little late one even he had gotten to much blood on him from his and David's feeding and had to go change. So when he saw Briar on the side of the road cursing out and trying to fix what appeared to be his old triumph he smiled and took the chance laid out before him. " Need a ride? " Briar looked up and glared at him standing up and wiping the grease from her hand on a rag from her saddle bag. " As much as I hate to admit it yeah I do but what about my bike? " Dwayne reached into his own saddlebag and pulled out a chain with a combo lock. Briar took it thankfully and locked up the wheel before grabbing her bag and climbing onto the back of Dwayne bike. " Hold on tight I like to go fast." Briar tightened to arms and squealed in excitement when they pealed out. " So tell me whats it gonna take to get you and Reign to forgive us?" Briar leaned close so she would have to yell to loud. " Me nothing I'm not one to really hold a grudge it's Reign that does that. Usually roses work but they have to be the right color red was the worse choice. I was shocked she turned down the chocolates til I notice they had cherries in them she hates fruits or veggies wont eat them. But really the easiest thing some grand romantic gesture should do it."

Dwayne shook his head " Well that is gonna be funny David's not really the romantic type he's more the caveman. You my woman you do as I say kinda of guy. " Briar laughed. " Well then he is perfect for Reign unless you rile her temper shes actually quite submissive. The classic stay at home and take care of her man and kids type tick her off though and you get the women's rights Reign." To soon Dwayne pulled up in front of Rated DD and parked the bike shivering as Briar slid off the back. " So we're cool right ?". He frowned when Briar shook her head no " Sorry I might have forgiven you but until Reign forgives David we can't be cool. It's a sister code but I will tell you this. Favorite flowers white roses, favorite chocolates caramel filled, and her favorite song is Always On My Mind by Elvis Presley shes planing to have that play for when she gets married." With a wave she started to walk across the street when Dwayne called out to her. " What's yours for future reference?" Briar turned and smiled. " same flower, you got the chocolates right for me if you didn't notice only one box made the trash bin, as for song My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. " Winking she walked into Lost Girls.

Dwayne jumped off his bike and hurried into his own store and hurried his way into the back office where David was hunched over the desk running his fingers through his hair. Hopping up on the desk Dwayne picked up the stress ball and starting throwing it at the wall. " Well I've got good news, Ive got bad news, and Ive got helpful news which do you want first?". David leaned back in the chair and placed his booted feet on the desk. " Good news. " Dwayne smirked " Briar isn't mad anymore at me. " David smiled and placed his hands behind his head " So what's the bad news? ". Dwayne chuckled " Reign is still pissed as hell at you." David cursed and stood up pacing the room. " Apparently what you were doing was right just you used the wrong tools. " David growled. " So what are the right ones? " Dwayne sunk into the desk chair as he place his chin in his hand. " She's like white roses not red. The cherry chocolates were a bust cause girl doesn't eat her fruits and veggies total carnivore. But you've already messed those up so they won't work. " David sighed and sat on the edge of the desk. " So all powerful brother what should I do then? " Dwayne smiled and leaned forward on his desk " You still got your guitar and I happen to know her favorite song is Always On My Mind and we do know where they live." David smirked " Well then in that case take over for me I have to run home and grab something real quick." Dwayne nodded as David headed out the door.

Reign was sitting the office ordering some new comics for the store. With her bike down Reign had sent Briar off with a tow guy to help her get it home where she could repair it. So she was completely alone when she started to hear the gentle strumming of a Gibson outside the door. Standing she gently walked over and placed her ear against the wood " Who's out there? I'm not opening the door until you answer. I have a bat in here you know?" she waited and gasped when she heard the most seductive gravely voice start to sing on the other side. " Maybe I didn't love you. Quite as often as I could have and maybe I didn't treat you. Quite as good as I should have. If I made you feel second best. Girl I'm sorry I was blind. You were always on my mind. You were always on my mind.". Her favorite song somehow he had found out her favorite song she could feel the tears gathering in her eyes. " And maybe I didn't hold you. All those lonely, lonely times and I guess I never told you.  
I'm so happy that you're mine. Little things I should have said and done. I just never took the time. You were always on my mind. You were always on my mind." David smiled as she slowly opened the door and leaned against the frame as he continued. " Tell me, Tell me that your sweet love hasn't died. Give me, give me one more chance to keep you satisfied. I'll keep you satisfied." When David finished out the cords he sighed in relief when she pushed the door more open and waved him inside.

David leaned his guitar against the desk as he sat down across from her. " So how did you find out I loved that song? By the way you play very well and your voice is amazing. " David smirked as he leaned forward putting his face as close to hers as possible. " I have my ways. So my voice is that good huh? Better than Elvis and Willie? " Reign smiled and nodded as she looked into his eyes. " Sure why not but in all fairness you've had more practice than they did over the years. " David laughed and leaned back propping his legs on the desk and taking in the scene on the wall. " You know we never tried to really force your old man. Did we threaten yeah but if we really wanted to we could of forced him. " Reign came around to sit up on the desk next to his feet. " I know and dad explained that to us. He unlike mom isn't really sorry for what he did but he knows you weren't all bad. Mom and Laddie convinced him of that over the years. " David put his feet down and leaned forward. " Can I ask you something and you promise not to get mad?" Reign raised an eyebrow at him. " You can try but I can't make that promise I kinda got dad's temper. " David smirked and raised his hands in a motion like he was surrendering. " Alright I'll speak carefully. Why did you get so angry when I pulled away and didn't kiss you? I was only teasing I wasn't trying to be cruel I swear Lost Boys Honor." Reign giggled when he held up three fingers like a boyscout.

" Well back home there was this guy. I was so sure I was in love with him and that he loved me back. For months we flirted and he seemed like he would be into me one minute then the next it was like I didn't exist. I eventually slept with him I thought this meant that we were finally getting somewhere but he stopped talking to me completely. A few days later I heard he went back to his ex and proposed they got married just before we left. " David growled he didn't know who this guy was but he didn't like him. " Well he's an idiot and hey trust me alright I'm totally interested I won't do what he did. I'd like to think in my old age I've gained some knowledge about women but I am a huge flirt and I love to tease. But I'm also loyal I only set my sights on one woman at a time and if its not working I tell her so I don't just disappear got it?" Reign nodded and swiped at her face to try and hide the tears coming down her face. She gasped when she felt David's cool fingers caressing her cheek " So am I forgiven? " Reign laughed " David you were forgiven the minute I heard the guitar through the door I just wanted to hear the whole song before I let you in cause I knew you would stop if I did." David laughed with her. " You sneaky little thing. That was smart very smart. " Reign jumped up and gave a playful curtsy. Across the road Briar was leaning against Rated DD's front window was a shirtless Dwayne worked on her bike. " Looks like they made up so I guess that means we're ok now. But please keep working on the bike that way I don't have to. " Dwayne chuckled and looked at her. " Can't you at least help? Don't be so lazy woman. Hand me the socket wrench. " Briar picked it up and pointed it threateningly at him. " Watch who your calling lazy mister we might be cool but it would be wise to walk on eggshells for awhile. Unless you wanna sing some Celine." Dwayne growled and yanked the tool from her hand. " Not even if you were holding a steak to my heart. I would gladly impale myself. " Briar pouted but it was obvious she was trying not to smile.

_( Well there is chapter five yay! having someone sing to me is something I always wanted so of course I just have to make David break character a bit to do it. hehehehehe so next chapter: What Happened to the Cave? )_


End file.
